


Life Without You

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and life must go on.</p><p>[ Day 1 Prompt; Bloodline ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, almost forgot it was Azurrin Week! Anyway if you want to see the prompts for this week you can go [here](http://azurrinweek.tumblr.com/post/147168297117/welcome-to-azurrin-week-the-mods-here-have) or just wait for me to upload the next day. Whichever you prefer.

"Hey Mama? Can you help me up?"

Corrin turned her head just as Kana made an unsuccessful leap for the branch. She smiled and walked up next to him.

"My little dragon can't reach the branches?" She laughed when her son pouted and folded his arms.

"Shigure's way taller than me and he's not helping."

"Alright, let's see what we can do."

Corrin looked up at the closest branch and tilted her head in thought. It was a bit higher than she anticipated but she was sure Kana could reach with her help. Without a second thought she hoisted Kana up. With the added height from his parent, Kana reached the branch and quickly climbed up the rest of the way.

"Thanks Mama!"

"Anytime Kana."

Corrin fell back onto the soft grass, back leaning against the trunk of the tree. She smiled when a familiar shade of blue hair caught her eye. She didn't turn her head to look, relaxing against the tree further.

_"They're getting so big."_

"Yeah. Shigure's a full head taller than me now." 

_"Really?"_

She nodded, grinning up where her children sat in the tree far above her head. Corrin sat under the tree for awhile, Shigure and Kana's distant voices being the only proof they were nearby.

Moments later Corrin heard the leaves shake as Shigure dropped down onto the grass under the tree. He looked up at Kana who was waiting on the lowest branch.

"Coming Kana?"

"Uh, it's a little far down."

"I wasn't aware little dragons feared heights."

Corrin looked up just in time to see Kana pout at his brother. Before she could move to help him down however, her youngest son leap from the tree and rolled onto his hands and knees. After a moment of silence he jumped up in excitement.

"I did it!"

Shigure laughed and hoisted his brother onto his feet. "Flawless."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

The two boys looked to their mother, Shigure smiling pleasantly.

"I heard you talking down here. Did someone come by?"

Corrin's brow rose, her eyes turning to where she'd been sitting. There was no one there anymore.

"No." Corrin looked back at her sons. "I was just thinking out loud."

Shigure tilted his head. "You talk to yourself a lot. More often after--"

"Don't worry about it Shigure. You two ready to go?"

Kana's face brightened up. "Yeah! I'm getting hungry."

As they started to walk home, Corrin watched them as they smiled and laughed together.

With the war over, Hoshido and Nohr became lands of peace, unified enough to aid the other. Corrin had ultimately decided to leave her royalty behind, much like her sister Camilla had. After the war ended, she'd retired to raise Kana. Shigure was old enough to leave if he chose but for now, he lived with them.

Raising Kana became her top priority. Hinoka had promised safety and aid if they chose to live in Hoshido, and Leo the same if they returned to Nohr. But Corrin had chosen a home between the two. Someplace quiet where Shigure could paint and Kana could play, even in his dragon form. A place they could be happy without the looming threat of war.

"I hope you're proud of them Azura." Corrin looked back at the spot where she was sure she hadn't been alone. "I know I am."

Corrin watched Kana and Shigure's forms grow distant as they continued walking.

"I love you Azura. Rest well."


End file.
